The Good Doctor Doesn't Need a Woman
by Azurala
Summary: Khan's local super-human physician, Gideon Hawkins, has trouble coping with the low number of women left in New Chandigarh. His friend, Saraj, decides to help. Slash, mentions of Khan/Joaquin


**Author's Note: **Gideon Hawkins and Saraj Panjabi are real characters in Star Trek: The Eugenics Wars: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh by Greg Cox. I don't own them. (And, they're homosexuality is completely canon!)

**Disclaimer: **It's actually kinda already in the Author's note. =3

Gideon Hawkins groaned his head in his hands. Over the last five months, almost everyone in New Chandigarh had paired up with someone they loved. Three women remained to stand against seven men.

He knew there was little to advertise himself to the ladies with. He was a physician with lines of deep thought below his eyes; not so hot when placed beside a macho hunter with a handsome face.

His brooding was interrupted by one of those macho hunters limping into his medical hut, "Hey, doc. Khan said to get this checked out."

Saraj Panjabi leaned against the door way, keeping his weight off his left leg, which looked to have been ferociously attacked by a smilodon. The leg had stopped bleeding since the accident and the blood had begun to dry out, forming a bloody barrier over the wound.

"Damn, Panjabi! What'd you do, limp back here on it?" Treatment of these types of wounds was trivial to the doctor; it required adamant attention over a fair amount of time. Less time to find a woman.

The ex croquet player grinned, "Yeah, why?" He knew exactly how to piss the doctor off.

Lifting himself off the floor, Hawkins stumbled over to slap Panjabi half-heartedly, "Don't mess with me, Saraj. I'm not in the mood for it."

"Well then, Doctor, shall we?" He cast his eyes down at his mutilated leg, then back to Gideon's, a pleading look on his face, "I may be dying here!"

Hawkins scoffed but knelt in front of his patient, reaching out to place a ginger touch on the remaining flesh, "Tell me where it hurts."

His fingers alighting upon a red, but intact, piece of skin; the doctor grinned when Panjabi grunted in pain. He allowed himself some indulgence by tapping the area a couple times until his patient objected, "Damn it, Gideon! You know it hurts!"

The doctor chuckled under his breath, checking the rest of the area around the wound to find that only half of the unscathed flesh still held feeling, "This is going to need a lot of cleaning," he went in search of his water basin and makeshift rag, "so make yourself comfortable. It shouldn't hurt too much."

Halfway through the cleaning process, the dark-skinned man sighed, "Only three women left, huh? Looks like you better start chasing some skirts, doc." Hawkins just snorted at his patient, patting a section dry a bit rougher than before. "You're a good looking man. I'm surprised you don't already have all three of them hanging off your little finger."

Gideon looked up at Saraj who, even with Indian skin, could blush a couple shades, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The hunter laughed sheepishly, "It's just the truth, doc. No need to get all bent out of shape over it." He flinched when Gideon abandoned his gentle touch to rip off a patch of dried blood.

"If you're afraid I'm gonna have all of them hanging off my arm by tomorrow, why aren't you out there 'chasing skirts?'" He retorted.

Saraj faltered for a moment before answering, "I- I just don't feel like settling down, you know? A wife and kids just doesn't appeal to me right now."

Hawkins stopped working altogether, glaring up at his patient, "Well, now's your last chance, dammit! If you don't get a wife now, you won't have one up to the day you die!"

Panjabi looked considerably shocked at the doctor's outburst, "I'm sorry, Gideon. I didn't know it was such a touchy topic."

Without a word, Gideon went back to cleaning the open wound, ignoring the rest of his patient's mumbled apologies.

A half hour passed until the leg was ready to be bandaged, and Saraj was completely on edge, "Dammit, Hawkins! You are making this so hard for me!"

Gauze in one hand, the doctor threw his arms up in defiance, "What could I possibly have done wrong this time?"

Pulling Hawkins off his knees into his lap, Saraj locked lips with the doctor, strong arms wrapped around his waist.

Gideon fought the onslaught, clambering to his feet, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The rejection was a cold slap in the face for Saraj, "Damn, Gideon, I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have. I'll just leave."

Forgetting Saraj's forwardness, Gideon switched back into physician gear, "No, stay. It still needs to be bandaged."

Panjabi didn't speak and hardly moved as the doctor finished his work, nearly holding his breath. When the wound was securely bound and non-visible, he stood, "Thanks, doc."

Hawkins sighed, almost letting the hunter leave, "Saraj, wait."

He wrapped his arms around the other's broad shoulders, finally returning the earlier kiss. Saraj deepened the kiss, effectively pinning Gideon to the thermoconcrete wall, his hands traversing the physician's jumpsuit-clad body.

Khan stood in the doorway, watching the new lovers' passions blossom, remembering the first time he'd fallen in love. He watched their tentative first kisses evolve, delving deep into the other's soul with each new touch of lips and tongue.

"Can I trust now that there are only five men for those three women to choose from?"

Gideon gasped, separating from Saraj, a blush tinting his face, "Your Excellency! I hadn't noticed your presence."

Saraj seemed equally flustered, having been caught courting the doctor, "Is there something you need, sir?"

Khan chuckled, "Do not let me disturb you. I see how in love you are."

Joaquin, standing at Khan's side, leaned against his Lord, "Aren't they beautiful together?"

Khan's only response was to wrap an arm around Joaquin's waist and give the new couple a smug smile.

Saraj's sense of superiority kicked in after a moment of silence, "Well, Khan, you haven't given me a chance to lay claim to my mate. You plan on leaving us alone at any point?"

Khan chuckled, "Good luck taming him, Gideon." He flaunted having tamed Joaquin with a passionate kiss on the other's lips.

Khan left with his lover hanging off his arm, sweeping the curtain over the door of the medical hut.

Turning back to Gideon, Saraj resumed his feverish kissing; straddling the doctor against the wall, "Let's see if you can stand on your own tomorrow."


End file.
